Searches for information may be performed using various applications and search engines. For instance, a myriad of search engines are currently available to Internet users for looking up information on the Internet. Numerous businesses offer applications and user interfaces such as the World Wide Web pages to help customers and visitors to look up information about their businesses. Other applications offer various user interfaces that allow searching for information.
To search for information, a query is typically entered on the various user interfaces described above. The query may take the form of keywords or search terms and/or search arguments. The query may also be in natural language such as “What's the weather today?”
The search engines and applications accept these queries, search for the information requested in the query in various databases and storages and provide the results of the queries to the users. In the process of accepting the queries and providing the results to the queries, a huge amount of information can be gathered about the queries and the results. The gathered information in turn may be used to gain insight and patterns in various user behaviors.